The Dance and More
by Angel LeeAnn
Summary: Romantic and loving -- but innocent -- moments between friends. Sometimes, you just need someone.
1. The Dance

Title: The Dance

Author: Angel LeeAnn

Rating: PG

Summary: A romantic, but innocent moment between friends.

Disclaimer: If they belonged to me, X2 would've featured way more Logan and Rogue scenes.

NOTES: I know I already have 7 unfinished stories. I can't help it! I really can't.

----------

The stars glittered through the glass of the vast bay windows, softly illuminating the marble floors in a haunting mist. A lone occupant stood in the middle of the ballroom, gazing up at the cathedral ceiling at a mural painting of swirling ocean waves. Across the way, a man was leaning against the doorframe of the large French doors, solemnly studying the young woman.

How painfully alone she looked; like an abandoned child on a deserted highway. It angered him to see her isolating herself in the pathetic premise of protecting others from her poisonous skin. He knew the truth was she felt like an outcast among outcasts. It was why she'd feigned a headache tonight, caging herself in her room while the others enjoyed Xavier's charity banquet.

It was now four in the morning, the party long since died out. Rogue had snuck downstairs, hoping to capture with her imagination the world of dancing…touching…kissing. She closed her eyes, swaying to the music of the silent Grande Piano nestled in the corner of the empty room.

Logan crept forward, propelled by some instinctive urge. Lost in her head, she didn't hear him shuffle up to her. He cleared his throat and she jolted, her azure eyes flying open, looking somewhat guilty. As though disappearing into a fantasy was some ridiculous sin. Logan grinned, nudging her with his elbow. "Aren't you missing something?"

She shifted her weight, bowing her head. "What?"

"Someone to lead," he answered, offering his hand.

Rogue's eyes widened in amused surprised, but placed her slender, gloved hand in his larger, warmer one. Logan gently pulled her to him. He gracefully spun her, amazed at his own display of sentiment. He wasn't the gruff, standoffish Wolverine. Not in this surreal moment. Not with Marie peering up at him with her sorrowful eyes. He brought her delicate body to his hard chest, holding her close as he pressed his coarse cheek to her silky auburn hair. His heart soared when she rested her head upon his shoulder.

If only others could throw away their fear. This was all she really needed: someone to hug her. Someone to chase away her agony, letting her know they weren't afraid to embrace her. That she was loved and cherished. And if others could do this, then they would see what he easily saw that first day out on the cold Canadian road. Marie was a miracle capable of soothing the worst torment, banishing the darkness. She was spirited and gutsy, but as fragile as glass.

Rogue sighed, snuggling into him, drowning in his secure arms. The blue moon cast a ray of pale light across the couple, eloping them, protecting them from the worries of the outside world. She inhaled deeply, teasing herself with the smell of him. She could almost taste the cigar he'd recently smoked, the leather of his jacket, and the musky scent that was uniquely his. His arms tightened around her and she suddenly felt like Belle in _Beauty and the Beast_, being swept away by a gentle man hiding behind an aggressive snarl.

Around and around the room they elegantly danced, two hearts beating as one as they moved perfectly in sync. It wasn't until the dull orange beam of light sprayed across his face did Logan realized the night had disappeared. He laid a chaste kiss to her forehead before drawing back, peering down into her glazed eyes. "Mornin'," he murmured, his voice husky.

She smiled lazily up at him. "Thank you."

He shrugged. "Don't mention it, kid." He leaned closer, eyeing her pointedly. "And I mean: _don't mention it_."

Rogue laughed and held up her right hand. "I promise it won't leave this room."

"Good." He stepped back, flicking his hazel eyes towards the sunrise. "I've got a reputation to keep." He then grinned at her, jerking his head. "Come on. Let's go get breakfast."

Rogue eagerly followed him out of the ballroom.

----------

So, what did you think?


	2. Night of Tears

Thunder growled deeply, rumbling across the night sky followed closely by the sharp brilliance of lightening. As rain beat on the roof of Xavier's School for the Gifted, Logan and the other instructors wandered through the dorms, checking on the students. Satisfied that none of the younger ones were frightened, and none of the older ones had snuck out, the teachers returned to their respective sanctuaries.

Logan, however, continued to circle the mansion. There was no way he could even pretend to sleep tonight. He winced with every roar of thunder, his sensitive ears ringing. He appreciated his hyper-hearing ability on missions, but cursed it when he wanted rest.

He was about to head downstairs, his right foot lingering on the lower step, when he picked up on a sound foreign to the raging storm. He drew back, pausing as he listened. Then he dropped his head in exasperation and sighed. Grumbling, he strolled over to her door and tapped his knuckle against the wood.

Moments later, the door clicked open and a puffy eyed face poked out into the dimly lit hallway. Logan was taken back by the sorrow glazed in her moist eyes and the blotches covering her usually porcelain skin. Her nose was red no doubt from all the tissues she must've been using.

"Hey, kid," he murmured, worried. "You look like shit."

Rogue, fresh tears pooling at the corners of her eyes, shook her head and turned away, shuffling back to her bed. Logan hesitantly followed her inside, closing the door gently. He steadily came to hover at the foot of her bed, watching as she curled up, clutching her pillow. "What happened, kid?"

Her body quivered as she muffled her sobs with her satin pillow. Logan ignored his own discomfort, his concern for the fragile life in front of him overpowering everything else. He tentatively crawled onto the mattress, settling in beside her. He peered at her, searching for answers. His chest tightened at the heartbreaking sight of her open pain. He instinctively reached out, pulling her to him.

She cried into his shoulder, staining his white T-shirt with her salty tears. She pressed herself against him, balling up in his embrace. The comfort of his arms broke the final thread of her restraint, allowing her the bittersweet freedom of releasing all her misery, frustration, and anger.

He held her, stroking her silky hair and rubbing her back in soothing circular motions. He felt useless, unable to take away her aching. He couldn't protect her from this. He could save her from their enemies, but he couldn't shield her from her own inner demons. He'd promised to take care of her, and he did his best, but it just wasn't enough. He couldn't make her happy.

Rogue sniffled, her crying subsiding as exhaustion crept in. She shifted, snuggling into the curve of his body. Logan, his arms lovingly cradling her, felt her breasts rise and fall, her breathing growing deeper. The arm underneath her began to tingle, but he refused to disturb the sleeping angel.

He brought his other hand up, softly caressing her smooth cheek. Gingerly, he leaned down, his lips tenderly grazing the corner of her mouth. "Sweet dreams, kid," he whispered. At least _she_ would find dreams tonight.

He didn't know why she had been crying; he doubt he ever would. But he knew he'd given her what she needed: a friend. It wasn't as heroic as taking a bullet for her, which he'd do in a single breath, but it was just as selfless.

By morning, he was gone. It didn't surprise or hurt Rogue in the slightest. Instead, she smiled faintly at the memory of his tender heart. It was the simplicity of his kindness that would live with her forever.

REVIEWER REPLIES Sorry if I missed anyone.

**Empathy, DarkRoses, Crazy4horses, Nemesis, Aquarius Angel, Wapps, ThePrincess, Jackia, Mysteeqgurl, TheWolf, Orli:** Sorry I'm not replying individually like I usually do. Yet, I wanted to tell you all basically the same thing. Thanks for your reviews! Because of them, I've decided to add on. And as long as there is such a continued interest, I will keep writing! I appreciate every single one of you. Thank you so much.

**Sparkling**: Logan would never want his soft side known. Typical.

**CassandraLee**: I updated Through Time! Now aren't you proud of me?

**Pinkfuzzyone**: He's very picky on whom he's soft with, though. I'm just glad Rogue is one of his weak spots! I love those two!

**Vegeta**: Short and sweet can be a good thing, right? We don't _always_ need a big romance, right?

**Trunksblue**: I prefer them to be lovers, but a deep friendship is wonderful, too.

**Purpleant**: I think he's the only one who understands her. I wouldn't be surprised if he did little things like this for her. Thanks for the review!

**LoganLover**: Only friendship? Or do you tipsy over into romance, too? Personally, I think they make a bittersweet couple. I just wish she were a little older.

**Jo**: Aww, thanks so much! And you're right: I'm hopelessly addicted to these two. It's an illness. I'm sure of it.

**Sugah-crystal**: I thought about it. Then I thought about it some more. Finally, I wrote this. Hope you liked it!

**Karin**: I really appreciate your kind words and refreshing review. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I was aiming for "magical", but wanting it to stay in character. Thanks for reassuring me.


	3. Pool Company

Chapter Three

It had been five months since their dance; and three months since he'd cradled her in his arms as she sobbed. Logan continued to keep a silent, distant eye on the young woman, never stepping on her toes, but always close enough to reassure him self that she was ok. The Wolverine wasn't a sentimental man, but Logan was protective of those he cared about.

A spray of mist hit him in the face and he growled, glaring warningly at the children splashing around in the pool, daring them to get him wet again. The youngest, a seven-year-old boy with blonde hair and freckles, shrank back in a guilty apology. His violet eyes were wide with childlike innocence. Logan stared him down for a moment before looking away, a movement nearby catching his attention.

Clad in her usual attire of jeans, t-shirt, and Oprah gloves, Rogue strolled through the gate, two glasses of ice water in her hands. She mutely handed him one, then plopped down on the lounge chair beside his. Behind her dark sunglasses, her green orbs scanned the water listlessly.

Logan leaned back against the hot plastic, gulping down his water. The chipped ice soothed his dry, itchy throat. Finished, he set his glass on the cement and grumbled a sigh. Ten more minutes of this and he was going to snap.

"You volunteered," Rogue languidly reminded him, her attention never leaving the children who had begun a game of Marco-Polo.

Logan grunted a response. He had "agreed" to be a lifeguard for the afternoon because his alternative was to be Den Mother to a group of older children going on a wilderness horseback riding trip. That was definitely a more suitable job for Storm and Scott, or Miss Nature and Mister Patience. Though, Professor Xavier had been somewhat disappointed in Logan's adamant rejection. He had hoped that Logan would've used his skills to teach the children some outdoor training. 'Tough shit. I ain't goin',' had been Wolverine's stance. In punishment, Logan was thrown to the wolves. Or, in more pleasant terms, he was placed in charge of the pre-teens' swimming lessons.

To hell with that. Logan wasn't getting in that pool; and the little rascals seemed just as content for him to stay exactly where he was: on dry land.

Rogue offered him her still half-full glass. Logan waved it off, so Rogue simply set it down next to his empty one between their chairs. Seconds ticked by into minutes. The sun baked their skin, giving Rogue's pale cheeks roses and Logan's already tan skin a healthy glow. Together, quietly, they watched the children play.

End Chapter Three

NOTES TO REVIEWERS (If any of you are still around after a year)

**Wapps921**: You're always such a wonderful beacon of support!

**Crazy4horses**: Thank you so much. I didn't think I was going to continue it either!

**Bodiless Pirate Fiend**: Of course I'm not going to tell you! Why would I do that? Haha! Thank you for the review.

**Sue the lunatic**: You're review was so sweet. Thank you so much for the encouragement and compliments.

**Purpleant**: Yeah, I don't really see Logan as the forceful type. Besides, he's squeamish about feelings, so why would he drag them out? Know what I mean?

**VisionGurl**: I've met your demands! Finally!

**Aquarius Angel**: Spying, eh? Excellent! I never thought about it that way, but I suppose that's the effect I was aiming. Thanks for the review!

**SawyerKateCrazy**: Thank you so much. Sorry it's been over a year.

**SparklingDiva**: How can you not love him? He's a Greek God!

**Orli**: Surprise! It's not a twoshot either! I'm actually writing more!

**Tigerfanfry**: Updates are never a bad thing…even if they're over a year due?

**LadyoftheMists**: Still sticking around? Haha. Sorry for the long wait. Anyway, thank you so much for the sweet review.


End file.
